


Cleaning

by TheShortCaptain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortCaptain/pseuds/TheShortCaptain
Summary: Levi's obsession for cleaning gets him into the most embarrassing situations. Much to Erwin's delight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading!  
> As always, this work was strongly inspired by Eruri sex with my boyfriend, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Chapter 2 should follow soon :)

A sweep here and a little dusting there. Armed with a broom and a wipe, a small elf was hopping all over Commander Erwin Smith’s office. Its skilled ballet was deft and silent, save for a low, barely audible cursing underneath a white handkerchief. 'How can this big idiot work in an environment as fucking disgusting as that?'  
Frowning in utmost annoyance, Captain Levi flexed his knees to clean dust off the Commander’s chair. He froze. His eyes had just met a large, dark coffee stain on the floor. With an irritated tsk, he bent forward, ass up and left arm stretched over the chair to reach out for the spot. He had almost removed it when he froze again.

 

Only this time it was not a stain that caused him to hold still with an intense shiver.

 

‘Well, well’, a deep voice behind him commented. 

Levi knew oh too well whose baritone voice this was. Half-paralysed with shame, he yet slowly tried to turn around, only to be held down by a robust hand.

'Don't move, Levi', the voice ordered. 'I like you like that', it added.

'Eh?!'

'So, are you doing extra hours?' As the voice questioned, the hand held Levi up a bit, and proceeded to caress his chest over the uniform shirt.

'W-weren't you supposed to be in a meeting?' the short man countered.

'I'd rather be in a meeting with you', the voice crooned, while the hand rubbed one of the captain's nipples.

'What are you doing here?' Levi hissed back.

'That's my line. What are you doing in my office, little cleaning fairy?' The hand turned the small man's chin. Levi was now gazing into amused cerulean eyes. Commander Erwin Smith was smiling at the raven's flustered face. 

'Breaking into your superior's office and going through confidential documents; that could get you in big trouble, Captain.'

Erwin removed the handkerchief the small man had carefully wrapped around his mouth and kissed him avidly. With calm control, he then turned the chair, brushed away the papers that were piling up on his desk and bent Levi against the wooden surface. The raven was now completely leaning on his upper chest, knees on the chair and buttocks up in the air. The commander ran a confident hand over Levi’s back, softly but firmly forbidding him to move.

'I saw you walk towards my office and it made me very curious to know what you were up to. That was enough to persuade me to put the meeting on hold for a few minutes. Now everyone's waiting for the meeting to go on. So we'd better make it quick...'

'Make _what_ quick, you sneaky bastard?' Levi snapped, even though he knew perfectly what and was just dying to hear Erwin say it.

The blond pulled the captain’s pants down and inserted one finger with little preparation before purring: 'Me fucking you on my desk.'

Levi yelped, his twitching ass encouraging Erwin to finger him deeper. The sight of his favourite subordinate bent on his desk, squirming and taking his digit with such eagerness was making the commander cramped in his tightening trousers. He pulled back.

'There's something else I want you to clean the best you can', he said.

'You did not particularly strike me as being fond of cleanliness', Levi mumbled.

'I’m not fond of cleanliness, you are. And _I_ am fond of you cleaning. My little maid…' he teased.

'What did you call me?' Levi, crimson with embarrassment and lust, steadied himself. But as he turned around, his jaw dropped at the sight of the massive erection Erwin had finally freed from its fabric cage. The blond brushed his hot member against the short man’s tiny mouth.

' _My little maid_. Use your tongue.' The raven started to suck lasciviously, whining as Erwin entered his ass again, this time with two fingers. 

'God, you're so good Levi... Who would have thought the haughty captain would be such a good little slut…?' A powerful hand pressed against his head prevented the dark beauty from protesting.

After all these years of fucking his subordinate, the commander still marvelled at the precision of every one of Levi’s moves. His mouth was so warm and his tongue always so swift, making Erwin see stars every time he orgasmed in the small man’s throat. The thought of it alone was so intense the blond had to draw back, leaving Levi expectant, his lips half parted and wet with drool. The tall man stretched Levi a little more with great care before pushing his cock in. The petite frame quivered, bent over the desk again. 

'Wh-what?! Erwin, n-not like that right in the middle of the day in your office, someone could walk in…!'

'Why do I get the impression you wouldn’t dislike that?' Erwin replied in a caressing voice.  
'So', he continued suavely, 'the slutty little captain wants to get caught? He wants to be seen being fucked on the commander’s desk?' 

'Shut-- up..!' the humiliated man replied, red, panting, and enjoying every second of it.

The blond prodded deeper: 'But you know, if you want me to fuck you, you can just say it. No need to come here under the false pretence of cleaning my office.' 'Although, I have to admit, I love watching you tidy up the room with your ass straight up in the air.' 

The captain rasped. He could feel the commander’s flesh pounding him with force, Erwin's breath getting more ragged by the minute. Levi himself was completely overwhelmed, tongue lolling out with every thrust. Suddenly, the blond pulled out. Levi turned around, frowning, both in surprise and disappointment. But what followed swept aside all discontent.  
Erwin sat on his chair, his cock erect, and gave the raven a lustful look. 

'It's not every day that I am lucky enough to run into your perky ass in my office. I want to make the best of it.' 

He extended a hand Levi reluctantly took, unsure of what awaited him. Erwin kissed the small hand before taking hold of the short man’s pale thighs and sitting Levi on his lap, penetrating him with all his length. 

'Ggaah!' the raven cried at the unexpectedly tight angle. Placing two strong hands around the slender waist, Erwin held Levi still and started pounding again. He could feel the firm ass getting tighter and finally wrapped a hand around Levi’s throbbing cock before wildly kissing his chest, teeth biting his nipples and making the short man wail loud. Levi came almost instantly, followed by a beautifully dishevelled Erwin. 

The two panted on the chair for a minute, their orgasms having, as always, knocked them out a bit. The captain then cautiously wriggled out of the embrace and proceeded to put his clothes back on. The commander gazed at him with great tenderness before readjusting his own jacket. He walked towards the door and gave Levi a last glance, sighing at the mess on his desk: 'Well, I guess you now have a good reason to clean this office.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!   
> Thank you for reading, and as always sincerest apologies in advance for any mistakes -English still isn't my mother tongue :)  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter; this story is now finished but another one is on the way!

Tossing and turning in his bed, body sweaty and exhausted, the Commander still couldn’t fall asleep. No matter how tight he kept his eyes shut, he was ceaselessly presented with the image of a certain captain in all sorts of positions, each lewder than the last. Levi on his knees, sucking him passionately. Levi bent forward with his hands against the wall, muffling a moan. Levi on his back tied to the bed, begging to be fucked. Levi…   
Erwin sat on his bed decisively. This had to stop. He could not let these futile fantasies get the better of his rest.  
And yet… Every single one of his muscles craved Levi's skin and more. After all, everybody was supposedly fast asleep by now… He could certainly just walk straight to the captain's room without encountering anyone. Amidst his musings, he could already picture the short man's surprised and adorably angry reaction, miniature fists hammering the blond's broad chest with all their might. In the pitch blackness of this cold and unwelcoming room, the handsome commander couldn't suppress his warmest smile. 

All clear to the left, all clear to the right. In this very moment, as he almost tiptoed cautiously along the corridor, the intimidating leader looked like a clumsy teenage boy. He was already halfway there when he noticed a faint light emanating from the communal showers. Suddenly regaining his seriousness, Erwin walked in, ready to scold the undisciplined cadet.  
Yet in the bathroom was no cadet. Instead Erwin found himself faced with the curious sight of a little someone who was furiously scrubbing the floor on their hands and knees, a very tiny towel barely concealing their bum. The commander licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn’t believe his luck.

'Well, what do we have here? If that isn't Captain Levi on all fours cleaning the bathroom floor.' 

The aforesaid captain jolted and dropped the sponge he was holding.   
His voice resonated in the room at last, low and surly: 'Tell me it's not what I think.'

Unfortunately for him, it was. Levi painfully turned his head to meet muscular legs in tight trousers and military boots. The tall Adonis was yet again smiling at him with great amusement and obvious concupiscence.

'I'm sorry I interrupted your cleaning. Please go on.'

'There's no way I would resume cleaning while you're here, get the fuck out' the short man spat, jumping to his feet.

But the blond giant blocked the other's way and effortlessly undid the small towel that fell to the ground. He then pressed a hand on the raven's shoulder before turning him around. 

'What? Are you putting on the bossy commander act again?' Levi hissed.   
He tried to look away, but his suspicious frown was met with inflexible ice blue eyes.

'On your knees', Erwin ordered. 

The captain blushed but grudgingly complied, getting down on his hands and knees again with the worst possible grace.

'Are you happy now, you arrogant prick?' Levi snapped, overcome with redness and humiliation.

'Resume your cleaning', Erwin said quietly.

'What?! I'm going to show you some cleaning, you fucker!' 

The commander's only reply was to press a foot against the pale back, rendering any move impossible.

'Do it.' Erwin's foot became more insisting on Levi's back.

Levi shivered but resumed his task, for once focusing less on cleaning with care than on trying to save face, his pride badly hurt and his round bottom up in the air. In reality, he was already more than half-hard from this little scene. Those were his favourites and Erwin knew it oh too well. 

'What a view', the blond remarked, putting his hand to the bulge that had formed in his underwear.

'If you're going to stay here then at least shut the fuck up!' Levi barked, his face bright red.

But the commander ignored him: 'I can see everything from here.'

'Cut it out!'

In this instant, Levi felt Erwin's tongue entering his crack, and yelped at the invasion.

'Aah Erwin! Stop that right now!'

The skilled tongue was wetting his hole in such a lecherous way it made Levi whimper audibly, his hips twitching with every lick. Once he deemed his subordinate wet enough, Erwin inserted a thumb inside.

'G-aah..! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!' 

Erwin withdrew his thumb and crooked two other fingers in: 'I want to hear your whines again, Levi.'

But this time the captain's pride took over and he clenched his jaw hard to suppress any sound. 

'Oh, I see; trying to resist me, aren't we?'

Levi heard the sound of trousers being pulled down and soon enough hot, thick flesh was brushing against his rear. The raven did shiver keenly, his ass irresistibly pushing against Erwin's crotch. The blond patiently stroked the juicy cheeks in front of him with his cock, fighting the desire to enter them all at once.

'I'm going to fuck you so deep...' he murmured to an eager Levi, before wrapping a hand around the captain's cock and starting to pump him softly.  
The short man couldn't bite back a moan this time, to Erwin's great delight. 

'Turn around.'

Putting words into action, the commander cupped the other's small, tense jaw and turned it towards him.   
Levi was now facing Erwin's almost terrifyingly lustful gaze, and his even more terrifying erection, hard flesh making its way to the corners of the raven's mouth as Erwin gently pulled Levi's bottom lip to slowly push his cock in. Truth was Levi was so amazed by the enormous member that had just entered his mouth it took him a moment to start bobbing his head up and down, his tongue accompanying each of Erwin's thrusts with slow licks as his mouth sucked rhythmically.

'Ngh- Levi...' After a few thrusts, he added: 'Pull back. I want to fuck you on the floor.' 

He pushed Levi away lightly. The raven resumed his initial position, palms and knees on the cold floor. Erwin almost immediately slammed in, firmly holding the captain's waist before reentering him again.  
Levi let out a hiccup, trying to relax to take the commander's full length in. Erwin's suave voice came to his rescue, his fingers rubbing one of Levi's already hard nipples as he spoke: 'On all fours doing your little cleaning, anyone could see you... '

'Which is why I do it in the middle of the night, you massive idiot!' Levi fought back.

'Of course. You were not hoping to get caught again, were you?'

'What?!'

Erwin leaned closer: 'But tell me, this ass is just for me, isn't it? ' 'Isn't it?' he repeated, clasping a possessive hand around Levi's neck as he thrust faster.

'Ah- y-yes!' Levi finally cried out, bending down, his face now pressed against the bathroom floor.

Erwin whispered into his ear again: 'How do you like the cold tiles against your burning cheek?' 

'Fuck- you…' Levi replied, in a voice that sounded disappointingly more pleading than fierce. 

Erwin started pounding him even deeper, balls slapping against Levi's ass relentlessly.   
This was too much for the short man. He bit his towel in an attempt to conceal his loud grunts before coming hard on the floor. It didn’t take long for Erwin to climax as well, unable to resist the sight of his flushed subordinate finally giving in.

 

It took all the chillness of the bathroom to help cool down their overheated bodies. Still panting and a little dizzy, the commander observed: 'Looks like you would need a good cleaning, Captain…'   
He glanced at the showers and kissed the small of Levi's back before asking: 'Are you ready for round two?'


End file.
